In contrast to traditional planar metal-oxide-semiconductor, field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), which are fabricated using conventional lithographic fabrication methods, non-planar FETs incorporate various vertical transistor structures. One such semiconductor structure is the “FINFET”, which takes its name from the multiple semiconductor “fins” that are used to form the respective gate channel with small footprint. Advantageously, the fin structure helps to control current leakage through the transistor in the off stage, and a double gate or tri-gate structure may be employed to control short channel effects.